Aevar Pieśniarz-Głazów (Skyrim)
Aevar Pieśniarz-Głazów Treść „Siedź spokojnie, Dziecko, i słuchaj, bo przez tę opowieść przemawia mądrość wieków". „Ale co to jest, Dziadku? Opowieść o bohaterach i potworach?" Dziadek spojrzał cierpliwie na Dziecko. Chłopiec wyrastał na wspaniałego młodzieńca. Wkrótce doceni wartość opowieści, lekcje, których uczyło się każde pokolenie. „Słuchaj, Dziecko. Niech opowieść zagości w twym sercu". - W dawnych, bardzo dawnych czasach, gdy Skaalowie byli młodzi, na Ziemiach panował pokój. Słońce było gorące, a plony rosły wysoko, a ludzie cieszyli się z pokoju, który zapewniał im Wszechstwórca. Ale Skaalowie stali się leniwi i zaczęli uważać, że należą im się Ziemie i wszystkie dary, które dostawali od Wszechstwórcy. Zapomnieli, czy nie chcieli pamiętać, że Przeciwnik zawsze patrzy, i że lubuje się w dręczeniu Wszechstwórcy i jego wybrańców. I w ten oto sposób Przeciwnik zamieszkał wśród Skaalów. Przeciwnik ma wiele postaci. Objawia się w piekielnych bestiach i nieuleczalnej zarazie. Na Końcu Lat poznamy go jako Thartaaga, Pożeracza Światów. Ale w tych czasach stał się znany jako Chciwiec. Chciwiec (tak go nazywamy, bo wypowiedzenie jego imienia sprowadziłoby upadek na nasz lud) mieszkał wiele miesięcy wśród Skaalów. Może kiedyś był tylko człowiekiem, ale gdy wstąpił weń Przeciwnik, stał się Chciwcem, i jako taki jest dziś znany. Pewnego dnia Skaalów opuściły ich moce. Siła opuściła ramiona wojowników, a szamani nie mogli już przyzywać zwierząt do swego boku. Starsi sądzili, że Wszechstwórca się zagniewał, i niektórzy mówili, że Wszechstwórca opuścił ich na zawsze. To wtedy Chciwiec objawił się i przemówił do nich. „Wy, Skaalowie, staliście się tłuści i leniwi. Skradłem wam wszystkie dary waszego Wszechstwórcy. Ukradłem Oceany, byście zawsze czuli pragnienie. Ukradłem Ziemie i Drzewa i Słońce, by zmarniały wasze plony. Ukradłem Zwierzęta, byście zaznali głodu. Ukradłem też Wiatr, będziecie więc żyć bez Ducha Wszechstwórcy". „I dopóki ktoś z was nie odbierze tych darów, będziecie żyć w nędzy i rozpaczy. Jestem bowiem Chciwcem, i taka jest moja natura". Powiedziawszy to Chciwiec zniknął. Skaalowie rozmawiali przez wiele dni i nocy. Wiedzieli, że jeden z nich musi odzyskać Dary Wszechstwórcy, ale nie mogli zdecydować, kto to powinien być. „Nie mogę iść" rzekł Starszy, „gdyż muszę zostać, by przewodzić Skaalom, i mówić ludowi, jakie jest prawo". „Nie mogę iść" rzekł Wojownik, „gdyż muszę bronić Skaalów. Mój miecz będzie potrzebny, jeśli znowu pojawi się Chciwiec". „Nie mogę iść" rzekł Szaman, „gdyż lud potrzebuje mej mądrości. Muszę czytać znaki i służyć im wiedzą". Wtedy odezwał się młodzieniec imieniem Aevar. Był on silny i szybki, choć nie był jeszcze wojownikiem wśród Skaalów. „Ja pójdę" rzekł Aevar, i Skaalowie roześmieli się. „Wysłuchajcie mnie" mówił chłopak. „Jeszcze nie jestem wojownikiem, więc mój miecz nie będzie potrzebny. Nie potrafię czytać znaków, więc ludzie nie będą szukać mej rady. I jestem młody, i nie znam jeszcze praw. Odbiorę Chciwcowi Dary Wszechstwórcy. Jeśli mi się nie uda, nie będzie wam mnie brakować". Skaalowie zastanowili się przez chwilę, po czym pozwolili Aevarowi odejść. Następnego ranka opuścił on wioskę, by odzyskać Dary. Aevar najpierw wyruszył po Dar Wody, więc podążył do Kamienia Wody. Tam po raz pierwszy przemówił do niego Wszechstwórca. „Idź na zachód do morza, i podążaj za Pływakiem do Wód Życia". Aevar wyruszył więc na brzeg oceanu, i spotkał Pływaka, Czarnego Horkera, wysłanego przez Wszechstwórcę. Pływak zanurkował, i płynął daleko, i jeszcze dalej. Aevar był jednak silny, i płynął ile sił. Podążył za Pływakiem do jaskini, głębiej i głębiej, aż jego płuca płonęły, a członki osłabły. W końcu dotarł do bąbla powietrza, i tam, w ciemności, odnalazł Wody Życia. Zbierając siły, zabrał Wody i popłynął do brzegu. Gdy powrócił do Kamienia Wody, Wszechstwórca przemówił: „Zwróciłeś Skaalom Dar Wody. Ich pragnienie zostanie ugaszone, a oceany znowu zrodzą swe owoce". Aevar podążył więc do Kamienia Ziemi, i tam Wszechstwórca przemówił doń ponownie: „Wejdź do Jaskini Ukrytej Melodii, i usłysz Pieśń Ziemi". Aevar wyruszył na północ i wschód do Jaskini Ukrytej Melodii. Znalazł się w wielkiej pieczarze, gdzie skały zwieszały się z sufitu i wyrastały z samej ziemi. Nadstawił ucha, i usłyszał Pieśń Ziemi, lecz była ona cicha. Wziąwszy swą maczugę, uderzał w wyrastające z ziemi skały w rytmie Pieśni, a Pieśń nabierała mocy, póki nie wypełniła całej jaskini i jego serca. Wtedy powrócił do Kamienia Ziemi. „Dar Ziemi jest znowu ze Skaalami" rzekł Wszechstwórca. „Ziemie są na powrót żyzne, i będą dawać plony". Aevar był zmęczony, gdyż Słońce go paliło, drzewa nie dawały cienia, i nie było wiatru, który mógłby go ochłodzić. Mimo to Aevar podążył do Skały Zwierząt, i Wszechstwórca przemówił: „Znajdź Dobre Zwierzę i uśmierz jego ból". Aevar przez wiele godzin przemierzał lasy Isinfier, dopóki zza wzgórza nie usłyszał głosu niedźwiedzia. Gdy wszedł na szczyt wzgórza zobaczył niedźwiedzia, ze strzałą Falmerów wystającą z szyi. Poszukał wzrokiem Falmerów (bo tym właśnie byli, choć inni mówią, że tak nie jest), i nie widząc żadnych, podszedł do zwierzęcia. Przemawiał doń spokojnymi słowy i podszedł powoli, mówiąc: „Dobre Zwierzę, nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy. Wszechstwórca przysłał mnie, bym uśmierzył twój ból". Słysząc te słowa niedźwiedź przestał się rzucać, i złożył głowę u stóp Aevara. Aevar złapał strzałę i wyciągnął ją z szyi niedźwiedzia. Używając swych niewielkich zdolności do magii natury, Aevar wyleczył ranę, choć zabrało mu to resztki sił. Gdy rana niedźwiedzia się zamknęła, Aevar zasnął. Gdy się obudził, niedźwiedź stał nad nim, a wokół leżały rozrzucone szczątki wielu Falmerów. Wiedział, że Dobre Zwierzę chroniło go w nocy. Z niedźwiedziem przy boku powrócił do Kamienia Zwierząt, i Wszechstwórca przemówił doń ponownie: „Odzyskałeś Dar Zwierząt. Dobre Zwierzęta znowu nakarmią Skaalów, gdy ci będą głodni, odzieją ich, gdy będą marznąć, i ochronią ich, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba". Siły Aevara powróciły, więc podążył on do Kamienia Drzew, choć Dobre Zwierzę nie poszło za nim. Gdy przybył na miejsce, Wszechstwórca powiedział: „Pierwsze Drzewa zniknęły, i trzeba zasadzić je na nowo. Odnajdź nasienie i zasadź Pierwsze Drzewo". Aevar jeszcze raz przemierzył Las Hirstaang, szukając nasion Pierwszego Drzewa, ale nie znalazł żadnych. Zwrócił się więc do Duchów Lasu, żyjących drzew. Powiedziały mu, że nasiona ukradł jeden z Falmerów (gdyż są oni sługami Przeciwnika), i że ten Falmer skrywa je w głębi lasu, żeby nikt ich nigdy nie znalazł. Aevar podążył do najgłębszej części lasu, i tam odnalazł złego Falmera, otoczonego przez Pomniejsze Duchy Drzew. Aevar zobaczył, że miał on Duchy na swych usługach, że użył on magii Nasion i wymówił ich sekretne imię. Wiedział, że nie da rady stawić czoła takiej sile, i że nasiona musi zdobyć podstępem. Aevar sięgnął do sakwy i wydobył krzesiwo. Zebrawszy liści, rozpalił ognisko przed polaną, gdzie przebywał Falmer wśród zniewolonych Duchów. Wszyscy Skaalowie znają strach Duchów przed ogniem, gdyż ogień niszczy drzewa, którym służą. Natychmiast dała o sobie znać natura Duchów, i podążyły one gasić ogień. Podczas zamieszania Aevar podkradł się do Falmera, i złapawszy woreczek z nasionami, wyślizgnął się, zanim zły zauważył ich brak. Gdy Aevar wrócił do Kamienia Drzew, zasadził drzewo w ziemi, i Wszechstwórca przemówił: „Odzyskałeś Dar Drzew. Drzewa i Rośliny znów będą rosnąć i kwitnąć, i dawać cień i owoce". Aevar był zmęczony, gdyż Słońce tylko paliło, a Wiatr nie chciał go chłodzić, ale odpoczął przez chwilę w cieniu Drzew. Jego nogi były zmęczone, a powieki ciężkie, ale szedł dalej, zdążając do Kamienia Słońca. Wszechstwórca przemówił ponownie: „Łagodne ciepło Słońca zostało skradzione, więc teraz Słońce tylko pali. Uwolnij Słońce z Sal Penumbry". Tak więc Aevar podążył na zachód przez zamarznięte ziemie, póki nie dotarł do Sal Penumbry. Powietrze wewnątrz było ciężkie i gęste, i widział tylko na wyciągnięcie ręki. Szedł jednak dotykając ściany, choć słyszał szuranie i wiedział, że to miejsce zamieszkują Piekielne Zwierzęta, które chcą rozedrzeć jego ciało i pożreć jego kości. Całymi godzinami skradał się, póki daleko we wnętrzu sali nie dostrzegł słabego blasku. Tam, spod tafli najczystszego lodu, dochodził tak jasny blask, że musiał zamknąć oczy, by nie oślepnąć na zawsze. Wyrwał jednemu z Piekielnych Zwierząt płonące oko i z całej siły cisnął nim w lód. Na powierzchni tafli pojawiła się coraz szersza rysa. Powoli przez pęknięcia zaczęło przesączać się światło, poszerzając je, rozłupując lodową ścianę na kawałki. Z ogłuszającym trzaskiem ściana runęła, i światło przemknęło nad Aevarem, i dalej przez Sale. Aevar słyszał wrzaski Piekielnych Zwierząt, które światło paliło i oślepiało. Wybiegł za światłem z Sal, i padł na ziemię. Gdy mógł znowu stanąć na nogi, Słońce znowu go grzało, i był mu za to wdzięczny. Podążył z powrotem do Kamienia Słońca, gdzie przemówił doń Wszechstwórca: „Dar Słońca znowu należy do Skaalów. Będzie ich grzało i dawało im światło". Aevarovi pozostało odzyskanie ostatniego Daru, Daru Wiatrów, więc podążył on do Kamienia Wiatrów, daleko na zachodnim brzegu wyspy. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, przemówił doń Wszechstwórca, dając mu ostatnie zadanie. „Odnajdź Chciwca i uwolnij Wiatr z niewoli". Tak więc Aevar wyruszył na poszukiwania Chciwca. Szukał wśród drzew, ale Chciwca tam nie było. Nie skrywał się także nad oceanami, ani w głębokich jaskiniach, ani nie widziały go zwierzęta w ciemnych lasach. W końcu Aevar dotarł do krzywej chatki i wiedział, że tu znajdzie Chciwca. „Kim jesteś" krzyknął Chciwiec, „że przychodzisz do mojego domu?" „Jestem Aevar ze Skaalów" odparł Aevar. „Nie jestem wojownikiem, szamanem ani starszym. Jeśli nie wrócę, nie odczują mojego braku. Ale zwróciłem Oceany i Ziemię, Drzewa, Zwierzęta, i Słońce, i zwrócę memu ludowi Wiatr, żebyśmy znowu mogli czuć w duszach ducha Wszechstwórcy". To rzekłszy złapał on za worek Chciwca i rozerwał go. Wiatr rozszalał się z siłą huraganu, zabierając Chciwca i unosząc go hen, daleko od wyspy. Aevar zaczerpnął Wiatru w płuca i uradował się. Poszedł z powrotem do Kamienia Wiatrów, gdzie po raz ostatni przemówił doń Wszechstwórca: „Dobrze sobie poradziłeś, Aevarze. Ty, najsłabszy ze Skaalów, zwróciłeś im me dary. Chciwiec na razie zniknął, i za twego życia nie będzie już gnębił twego ludu. Twój Wszechstwórca jest rad. Teraz idź, i żyj w zgodzie ze swą Naturą". I Aevar ruszył z powrotem do wioski Skaalów. - „Co wydarzyło się później, Dziadku?" Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki